


WILD THING

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, New York, Party, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You throw your best friend a bachelorette party and are surprised at the exotic dancer that shows up. </p><p>This story suggestion was given to me by a friend. It's not something I normally would have written, but I try to keep an open mind to creativity.  Sometimes it's good to have a few laughs and imagine the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD THING

Tonight is Judy’s Bachelorette party, the one you planned all by yourself. You are her Maid of Honor, so it had been your responsibility to make all the arrangements and you are proud at what you accomplished.

The limo pulls up to the hotel where the party was going to take place. You had reserved a party room and you had gone over every detail with the hotel staff, on how it was to be decorated.

Everyone gets out of the limo and makes their way into the hotel. As you walk down the hall, you notice that the DJ was already there. You see him push a cart with a hundred rock records into the room.

The party didn’t officially start until 7:00pm and it was ten minutes til.

You saw that some of the guests were already there. The guests included childhood friends and family members and mutual friends of yours and Judy’s. There were about 60 people in attendance so far.

Judy says, “Ok, so when is there going to be open bar?”

You look at her and say, “Girl, you’re going to get so wasted.” 

Judy shrugs and says, “It’s ok, but please don’t let me do anything I’ll regret, ok?”

She was already starting to walk a bit funny and all she had was 2 glasses of wine, in the limo. To make matters worse, she had on high heels. You knew those would be coming off sometime during the evening.

You walk to the bathroom to check your make up. Your long hair fell in waves in front of your face. You were wearing a snug mini-skirt, a purple blouse, black boots. You looked damn good and you knew it.

You exit the bathroom and walk over to the DJ’s booth. The DJ, who is some young kid with long hair, looks at you checking out his music. You look at the massive collection of records he brought with him. You spot The Ramones, KISS, Aerosmith, Rolling Stones, The Beatles, etc….You say, “Why don’t you play some KISS?” He nods in agreement and says, “Sure thing.” You remind him, “Don’t play any sappy songs...only rock n roll and punk.” He nods in agreement. He picks up KISS Love Gun album and puts it aside to play next. 

You walk over to some guests and mingle. Everyone is having a grand time, laughing, drinking and dancing.

Food was going to be served in a few minutes. The tables were all decorated in white and silver and candles were lit at every table. 

You looked at the clock on the wall and wondered when the entertainment would arrive. Yes, the female entertainment. What was a bachelorette party without female entertainment, right?  
You had contracted a local company to send their best rocker type to entertain the females tonight.

The banquet servers brought in trays of food and served whomever was seated at their table.   
Roast beef, ham, turkey, steak, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans were among the food to be served tonight.

You spot Judy over by the bar and wave to her. She waves back. You decide to walk over to her and get her so you can sit and eat. 

As you are walking, the lights in the room go dim. Fog machines go off and Sam Kinison’s version of WILD THING starts playing. 

You see a tall, sexy rocker wearing shades, a leather jacket and tight leather pants enter the room. The spotlight shines on him as he sexily swings his hips and dances to the song. 

“Wild Thing, you make heart sing...you make everything groovy...wild thing…”

Everyone stops in their tracks and stare at the sexy rocker. Every female in that room is looking his way.

He drops to his knees, flips his hair and sexily gestures you over by wagging his black, leather gloved finger at you, as if to say, “Come here.” 

All eyes stare at you. Heart pounding, you make your way over to him. When you reach him, he stands up, picks you up and swings you around. You hold onto him tightly. You love the mysterious way about him. Your heart is fluttering violently.

“Wild Thing...I think I love you...but I wanna know for sure…come on and hold me tight...I love you..”

The sexy rocker puts you down and makes his way over to Judy. Someone must have told him who both of you were, before he entered the room.

He takes Judy into his arms and grinds his body with hers. Judy is entranced by this sexy man. He takes Judy’s hands and places them on his bare chest. He whispers in her ear and she suddenly strips him of his jacket. She throws the jacket on the floor. The sexy rocker is now topless and all he has on are his tight, leather pants, with his chained belts. He still has his leather gloves on. 

The females are going wild and screaming.

He turns around as he dances in a provocative manner, leaving all the ladies breathless. His long hair is a wild mess and his tight little ass looks breathtaking in his leather pants.

He comes by you again and nears his face to yours. His lips are inches away from yours. You notice he has sexy full lips. Your heart races again. He slowly circles around you as the music plays. He then drops to his knees and makes you go down with him. As you sit on the floor, he seductively hovers over you. You had never felt so hot before. There was something about him.

When the song ends, he gets up quickly and holds his hand out to you. You grab it and he helps you get up. You smile at him and he smiles back at you.

Every female in the room is cheering and clapping. The sexy rocker waves at everyone and exits the room.

Judy runs up to you and says, “Oh my God, that guy is so hot! You did a good job by finding him.”

You say, “Well, I didn’t know who they were going to send. But it looks like they picked the right guy. I told them a sexy rocker guy and that’s exactly what they sent. I specified that I didn’t want some Chippendales meat head type of dancer.”

Judy laughs and claps her hands together. She says, “Oh my God, I loved it! By the way, he was looking at you pretty intensely. Did ya notice?”

You say, “He was just doing his job. It’s what he gets paid for, Judy.”

Judy says, “Still...you should probably get his number.”

You sigh and say, “Let’s eat now.” You make your way over to the head table with Judy and the other bridesmaids.

As you take your seat at the table, Judy says, “I’ll be right back.” She walks away.

You talk to Becky, one of the bridesmaids, who is seated at your left side. Becky is already wasted and keeps laughing at everything you say. You think to yourself, just great. 

As you are about to take a bite of a piece of ham, you see Judy come back to the table with the sexy rocker. You drop your fork onto your plate. 

Judy says, “I invited him to eat with us, girls!” The rocker smiles shyly. 

Judy goes on, “You can sit right next to my best friend.” She points at the seat to your right. 

The rocker says, “Uh thanks, but I’m not supposed to stick around after a gig.”

Judy says, “Non-sense! You’ll eat with us. It’s MY bachelorette party and what I say goes!”

Becky slurs, “Yeah! You better listen to Judy!” You shake your head at her.

The rocker shrugs and says, “If you insist.” He takes the seat on your right.

(Just then “I Want You Around” by the Ramones plays in the background)

He smiles a sexy smile at you and says, “Hi, I’m Joey.”

You say hi back and tell him your name. You had no idea what to say to him. What do you say to a sexy male dancer that made your heart flutter?

He says, “Uh, great party.”

You say, “Yeah. Um, you did a great job...dancing.”

Joey smiles shyly and says, “Hey thanks. I don’t normally do this, but the owner of the company is a good friend of mine and he asked me to do it. I’m actually in a band. We’re called The Ramones.”

You say, “Oh yeah! I’ve heard of the Ramones. You’re the singer, aren’t you?”

Joey chuckles and says, “Yeah.”

Joey sees that your wine glass is empty and he pours you some wine from the bottle on the table. You thank him. 

He looks at you in the eyes and says, “You have beautiful eyes. I noticed them when we, um, were out on the floor together.”

You blush fiercely as you recall him dancing around you, his face inches away from yours, leaving you breathless. You shyly say, “Thanks”.

You look at him and decide he is the most beautiful man you have ever seen. His sexy brown eyes hiding behind his shades, his pink, full lips, his super long legs in those tight leathers, the way his chest is bare with his leather jacket open. Even the way he speaks is sexy.

You say, “Um, do you wanna step outside and get some fresh air? It’s too noisy in here.”

Joey says, “Yeah, let’s go.” He stands up and holds out his hand for you. You take it and both of you walk out of the room hand in hand. Nobody notices or cares, since half the people in the room are already drunk.

When you are outside, Joey takes off his leather jacket and places it on the grass. He motions for you to sit on it. You think that’s such a gentlemanly thing for him to do. 

He stretches his long legs out and says, “I love evenings like this. Warm, quiet and with a beautiful woman by my side.” 

You look at him in the moonlight and you catch him staring at your lips. The chemistry is intense. Why act like it doesn’t exist? It’s obvious both of you are attracted to each other. The fact that you had a few glasses of wine in your made you a bit more bold.

You lean over and kiss him softly. He returns the kiss with a more passionate one. Your hands are soon running through his hair and his hands are on your waist. 

Joey whispers, “What would you say if I told you that I want you to be mine?”

You whisper, “I would say, I already am.”

♥


End file.
